Out of the Closet
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: TouyaSyao Warning.  Syaoran is pushed out of the closet and into the fire by his best friend, Sakura.  She is determined to see him happy even if it means setting him up with her brother.  Intrigued?


I know that everyone will have something to say… so before you read this you can go to the Q&A at the end of the story.

A/N: I wanted this to be longer, but I really love where I left off. Please don't be too disappointed with the length and I am going to add more to this fanfic.

Out of the Closet

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Lera

(Authors Comments)

"Characters Comments"

The yellow, three-story house stood quietly in the mist of the neighborhood. The white shutters fluttered in the wind as leaves danced past the home. The sky was bright with promise and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The weather was perfectly warm with a slight breeze that fought away the humidity and the air was mixed with the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and black pine from the tree lined streets.

The Kinomoto household was silent and in pristine condition. Sakura's father was at another expedition and her brother and Yuki were working at yet another part time job. Tomoyo and Meilin were letting their creative juices flow at a gathering in the city. Tomoyo designs were proudly displayed on her lovely model, Meilin during the Cherry Blossom Runway Show. While watching her designs walk down the runway, Tomoyo also taped the event for a local news channel. Everyone was away and busy and Sakura knew that this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Syaoran about her delicious idea.

Upstairs the young male sat Indian style on the plush green carpet with his arms crossed in front of his body. Most would think that he wouldn't fit in amongst the pink décor and stuffed animals, but he actually seemed right at home. He wore his trademark green shirt with cut off jeans that molded against his tight, muscular legs.

His dark brunette hair hung loosely in front of his amber eyes that flashed with disbelief. His whole body was in a state of shock. His mouth was hung open and he couldn't form words to express the storm that was coursing through his veins.

"Can you repeat what you just said? Because I think that you've gone mad," Syaoran finally managed to say.

"Syaoran, I told you to be open-minded," Sakura pleaded as she leaned towards him from her bed. Her hair was tied into two ponytails with her trademark red bands and her emerald eyes shined brightly with amusement. Today her bright yellow shirt and blue jeans fit her happy disposition to the tee.

"My mind is open, but I still don't see what is so funny," he commented seriously. The confusion was gone from his features it was replaced with impeding doubt.

"My statement is serious. I think that you and my brother would be great together," she stated as she waved her hands in the air to stress her point. Her eyes squinted a little and a tiny crease appeared between her brows.

"Have you gone crazy? Your brother and I are like fire and ice. We despise each other. Sakura, we can't even stand being in the same room. Remember your birthday last year? He tried to beat me with a baseball bat when I hugged you."

"That is why I think you two are perfect for each other."

"You aren't making any sense. We can't stand each other, so that means we are perfect for each other?" Syaoran uttered as he uncrossed his arms and ran his fingers through his thick mane. He was starting to get frustrated, but he didn't know why.

"Exactly. It makes perfect sense to me," she stated as she pushed past his frustration.

"Of course it does," he said as he rolled his eyes a bit.

Sakura's logic never made much sense to him. She was always sprouting off topics as if they were facts instead of misled fiction. Her conclusions were always inconclusive and questionable. There weren't just gapping holes in her logic, but gigantic loopholes intertwined.

Sakura's mood suddenly turned serious and the amusement was replaced with concern. Her eyes lost some of its luster and her sunny tee shirt seemed to dim. Getting up from her bed, Sakura walked over to Syaoran and kneeled in front of her him. She put his hands in hers and squeezed them lightly.

"Syaoran, I think that you're scared."

Reeling his head back, Syaoran's shock and confusion returned and masked the frustration instantly. Was he really scared? Did the instant dislike and anger towards Touya disguise his true feelings for him? Sakura's statement threw him so off balance that his body froze. His thoughts were in turmoil and his heart was throbbing loudly in his chest. Sakura's crazy idea didn't seem so crazy anymore or maybe he was just going crazy himself.

"You haven't let anyone, but me, in. You know that I support your decision to keep your sexual status private, but you are ruining your chances with Touya because you are scared to let anyone else in."

This step was hard for Syaoran. It had taken him years to admit to someone that he didn't have feelings for the female gender in a romantic or sexual way. He had gotten past the admitting part, but he couldn't imagine getting to the reveling part all ready. Sakura had accepted him with open arms, but he wasn't so sure about Touya.

"I just want to see you happy, Syaoran," Sakura expressed as she moved her hands to his face and cradled it. She then pushed it up, so they could lock eyes.

"I love you so much, Syaoran."

"Sakura, I just…"

"I know," she whispered as she hugged him close, " I know."

Q: What the freak?!! Touya and Syaoran? Are you on crack?

A: Hehe. I'm not on crack. I recently read a Touya/Syaoran fanfic and I thought it was hilarious to think about Syaoran as the gay best friend.

Q: This is beyond weird. This is so unlike you. You have always been an S&S fan.

A: And I still am. I wrote a MeiLi fanfic before. I'm not afraid to try different things. I'm definitely not a conformist.

Q: Aren't you afraid what your fans are going to think?

A: Not really. They can boycott the fanfic… in reviews . Flamers can review too. Go a head. Review and tell me your opinions.

Q: So, is Syaoran the feminine one or the masculine one?

A: I don't believe that there has to be a feminine person or masculine person in a gay relationship. In this case Syaoran and Touya are both masculine.

Q: Forget about the fans what about the… (whispers) religious people?

A: I have nothing against religion, of any form. I believe that love is love, no matter what form it comes in. You can flame my fanfic. I can take it.

Q: You actually want people to flame you?

A: A review is a review to me. Flamers just add to my review count. I think that people are open-minded and I think that they will give this a chance.

Q: But, you are a review fiend. You are willing to try something different and not get the reviews you are use to.

A: Umm, not exactly. I'm still going to try and get the review count that I like, but if I don't manage it… I guess I can suck my pride in and deal with it.

Q: This seems pretty short for you.

A: I was going to make this a one-shot, but then I decided it would be better in two or three parts. I haven't decided. This isn't going to be long though. Think of it as a one-shot just in two or three chapters.

Q: Do you like the title?

A: Is it too cliché? I really couldn't decide what to call this and I decided to go with the obvious.

Q: So, are Syaoran and Touya gonna kiss or something?

A: Or something. I haven't decided how far I will push it, but I won't put anything sexual in here. This isn't a lemon/lime kinda fic, so don't be too worried.

Q: Needless to say we are all worried about you.

A: Hehe. It was time for a change. That's all I'm going to say.

Q: It's a change all right. What about Yuki? He isn't in love with Touya?

A: In my fanfic they are just friends. In my opinion they are together during the series and I think that is great. Another great thing about fanfiction is you can do whatever you want.

Q: There aren't many Touya/Syao fanfics out there.

A: I was kind of shocked because there aren't that many. It was barely a page or so when I looked up the pairing. I read all of the fanfics about them for research and if you enjoy the couple I suggest you read Carmen Echo. Warning though it is very lemony.


End file.
